Rosie
by RandaMichelle1313
Summary: Rosalie is a bright girl who could have gone places, but her past got the best of her and she ended up working the streets. Could a face from her past help her get off
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Surviving, that's all that matters to me, surviving and getting what I need to get me through the day. That's what all the girls who worked for Royce cared about, if we did our job right he let us stay here, and he gave us what we needed. In the house there where only three rules: get payed, don't get pregnant and no boyfriends. Living this life for me was easy, because I'd never known anything different. From the time I was eight years old I was being sold to men for money, a place to stay, or drugs. Once I was old enough to leave I feel right back into it, but this time I was selling myself. Am I proud of it? No, but it helps get what I need and that's all that matters.

"Hey Rose," Kylie said as we walked out the door, "what corner you got tonight."

"Seventh street, I think Royce is gonna make that my permanent if business stays good for me there." I told her.

"Rose, you could stand at the end of an ally and get business." Kylie asked. "I'm on seventh tonight to Royce just text me."

"Well then lets go." The night went by in a blur like all the others, and when I got home I shot up, when the high began to die down I headed to bed. This was my everyday thing, unless it was a Sunday or Wednesday. Those were my only to free day since I just felt wrong doing my job on days that most people spent praying or going to church. This meant I would have a day off tomorrow and would try my best to stay sober.

I woke Wednesday morning to the bright morning light shining through my window, I rolled over and looked at my clock 9:00 am. I got out of bed dressed in skinny jeans, converse, and a black t-shirt, letting my long blond hair hang in gentle waves down my back, and headed out of the house. I walked down the road to the small dinner I ate at on my days off.

It was more crowded today then usual, but I found a small both in the back corner. I took my seat and waited for the waitress to come take my order. I sat there in silence looking over the menu until someone standing beside me cleared their throat. I looked up to see a man standing beside me, a nice looking man too. He was at lest six-three, muscled up, with brown hair and green eyes. If I wasn't working for Royce I would defiantly consider dating him.

"Do you mind if I join you, I hate to see a pretty lady like your self sitting alone," he said, "and everywhere else is kinda of taken."

"Sure take a seat." I said with a smile, and a quick glance around the dinner. If any of the girls or Royce's guys saw me I was in big trouble

"My name's Emmett McCarty, and you are?"

"Rosalie Hale." I watched as his face took on a look of thought.

"Did you go to Riverfront High?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, I graduated in 2008." I told him.

"I think you were my math tutor." he said, and I thought about, I did tutor him junior and senior year.

"Yeah that was me, shy little Rosie."

"You've changed a lot, in a good way though, I barley recognized you. Truthfully I thought you'd be halfway through some high class university now." he looked at me.

"Some things happened that kept me from getting there, so I ended up staying the one place I wanted to get away from." I told him.

"I know what you mean, I wanted to get outta here too but after dad died mom need help running the dinner so I stuck around."

"Wait a minute are you saying you didn't need this seat after all."

"You caught me, no I didn't need the seat, you just looked so fimiler and it seemed like a better idea then walking up to you and saying 'hi I'm Emmett have I met you before?'" this made me laugh, "See that would not have went well." Emmett and I talked for a long time until his mom called him back to the kitchen. He slipped his number into my hand as we said goodbye, and instead of tossing it like I should have a I kept it. I looked at my phone, it was already one I headed back to the house to see if Kylie was home.

"Who was he?" Kylie asked as I walked in my room and found her sitting on my bed.

"Who was who Ky?" I walked over and sat down beside her.

"I saw you at the dinner today with that hunk, your lucky I was alone." she said.

:It was nobody, just some guy I used to tutor in high school." she didn't look satisfied. "His names Emmett his mom owns the dinner, the only reason he sat with me was because he was trying to figure out where he knew me from."

"Okay Rose, are we still on for the club tonight?"

"Of course you wanna leave at eight?"

"Sure." she left the room and went to start getting ready for tonight.

At eight I was dressed in my tight black skinny jeans, a purple wrap around top, and black heels. Kylie and I headed out the door and walked down the street to Club Hurricane. Like every time we went to the club Kylie hit the dance floor while I found a table, when I found one I was happy with I sat down and watch Kylie dance with every guy around her.

"Twice in one day what are the odds of that?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Not very good, are you stalking me?" I asked with a smile.

"No you just keep coming to places that I happen to own." he said.

"You own Club Hurricane?" I gave him a suspicious look.

"Yeah I do, bought with the money I was suppose to go to college on."

"Smart move." I said sarcastically.

"It was actually I doubled my money in two years time." he said with a grin. "I wasn't gonna really go to college anyway.."

"Well how did you get into the club business?" I asked.

"My brother Jasper and I thought it would be a good investment, he put down the money for supplies and bought the building. Do you like it?"

"You me and my friend Kylie come here all the time." I said as Kylie appered by my side.

"Rose we need to go, now." she threw a nervous glance toward the door. I turned to see Royce and Marcus standing in the doorway.

"Shit, sorry Emmett I really got go." I stood up and he grabed my wrist.

"Can I call you sometime?" he asked.

"I'll call you." I said and then made my way over to Royce.

"There's my prize girls." Royce said throwing his arms around us. He was drunk and probably high to, great just great, I had been doing so good staying clean, just drinking not taking a hit, but that would all be over tonight.

"Come on girls lets head home and have some special time." Kylie and looked at each wanting to say no but knowing we couldn't.

"Yes Royce ." we said in unison, and walked out the door. I could feel Emmett's eyes watching me, and I ducked my head and walked faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Royce didn't go easy on us the other night, he drugged us, raped us, beat us, but we couldn't say anything, we were his. To make matters worse he was keeping drugs from us, sending us into withdraw. Sunday evening I finally felt well enough to get out of bed, Kylie was getting out of the shower when I got up.

"Are you gonna call that guy Rosie?" she asked and I gave her a quizzical look. "Emmett from the club."

"I don't Ky, if Royce finds out there will be hell to pay." I said as I looked at my face in the mirror, faint outlines of what where bruises covered my cheeks.

"What can he do that was worse then last night?" she said coming up behind me. " Besides this guy he could be your way out, a way for you to get away from this."

'What am I suppose to do out in the real world Ky, and what about you?" I asked her.

"Rosie, I've have family up north that'll take me in, I just wanna know your safe first. Your like my little sister Rosie." Kylie said as she began applying makeup to my face.

"I don't even know if he like's me Kylie." I told her.

"Call him Rosie."

I called Emmett at the dinner and he told me to come down and we could have dinner. I dressed in skinny jeans and a top that hide most of the bruises on my arms, Kylie had done a good job covering the ones on my face. I pulled my hair back and headed out the door, watching to be sure Royce wasn't there.

Emmett was waiting for me in the same both as we sat in the other day. He smiled when he saw me coming towards him. I love his smile, he has these pretty little dimples, that I remembered from high school, he could melt a girls heart.

"Hey Rosie." he said as I took a seat across from him. "I thought you weren't gonna call me."

"Some things came up." I said with a small smile.

"I missed you, mom said she was surprised you didn't come in for breakfast this morning." he said.

"I-I wasn't feeling well." I stuttered.

"Oh." he looked down at the burger and fries in front of him. "Rose," he looked at me, "who were those guys the other night?" Oh no there it was, the question.

"Please Emmett not now." I said. He reached across the table and took my hand.

"Are you in trouble Rose?" he asked.

"Please not now Em, lets just…..talk about it latter." I looked down at the table.

"Okay Rose but if you need help tell me." Emmett gave my habd a small squeeze. "What do you wanna do tonight?" he asked.

"Truthfully I'd just like to go see a movie." Movies were good, they were dark and a good place to hide from Royce.

"Okay, lets good." Emmett stood and led me out to his silver jeep. He helped me climbed in and then we headed for the movies.

I forgotten guys could be like this, so nice, so careful. Emmett treated me like I was breakable, barley touching me. The way he walked with his ar around me was like he wanted to protect me from anything in the outside world. It was nice.

"Did you like the movie?" Emmett asked as we sat the ice cream place across from the theater.

"It was nice, this whole day has been great." I said giving him a smile. "Thank you Emmett." I kissed his cheek and then we headed out to the jeep.

When we reached the jeep something caught my eye. It was Royce and one of his guys where a few cars down from the jeep, and he saw me. Royce started heading my way, I jumped into the jeep and slammed the door.

"Emmett drive now!" I screamed.

'What? Rose what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Just drive Emmett, he's fucking after me." I yelled. Emmett saw him then, and haled ass out of there.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Anywhere he won't be able to find me." I said. With that we were flying down the road.

Emmett took me to his house, or at least I assumed it was his house. He got out and ran to my side and helped me down, he led me into the house and sat me down on the couch.

"I'm gonna find you some of my sisters cloths so you can take a shower. After your done we need to talk." I nodded, Emmett disappeared upstairs, and returned moments later. "All Alice had left here is shorts and tank tops, I hope that's okay, they should fit ya'll are about the same size but they may be a little short. Bathrooms upstairs first door on the right, I'll be waiting for you down here." I nodded and headed for the bathroom.

I got in the shower and let the hot water run over me, my makeup was washing off and I knew Emmett would see my bruises. I got out of the shower and dressed, I grabbed my phone out of my jean pocket and sent Kylie a text telling her I wouldn't be coming back. I brushes through my hair and went to join Emmett.

He was laid out across the couch, staring up at the ceiling. I went and sat in the floor in front of him. Emmett sat up and motioned for me to sit beside him. As I stood he took in the bruises that covered my body, I could see the anger on his face.

"What's going on Rosie?" he asked running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm a whore Emmett, I worthless whore. Royce is my pimp, I was on of his first girls."

"Why Rosalie? You always seemed like you were going places." he said.

"It's all I've ever known Em. My mom use to sell me for me money so she could by drugs and beer." I was starting to cry. "When I got out on my own I thought things would get better, but they didn't. I needed money, so when I meet Royce and he said he could help I didn't question him. At first it was just a few of his friends, and then more friends, and after he got Kylie it was strangers. When he got more girls he started putting us out on corners, but me and Ky were his favorites. So he always spent special time with us, meaning he would drug us beat us and rape us." Tears were streaming down my face now, Emmett wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "That's why I didn't call you sooner or come in for breakfast this morning. I was hurting and going through withdraws. I'm lucky he didn't use as much as he usually does or I'd still be in my room laying there in pain."

"Why didn't you tell me Rose, at the club last night? I could have helped." I just buried my head in his shoulder. "He won't hurt you anymore Rose, I promise." I feel asleep soon after that, with Emmett stroking my hair.

I woke up in a dark room, I was sweating. I had a nightmare that Royce had found me and had his guys take care of Emmett. I crawled out of bed and walked down the hall till I found Emmett's room. He was in bed asleep, I quietly walked into the room and crawled into bed. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer.

"Rosie." he mumbled opening his eye and straining to see me in the dark. "What are you doing in here"

"I'm sorry Em, I just couldn't be alone." he hugged me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay Rosie it's okay." I feel asleep there with Emmett, I knew Royce would be looking for me, but in that moment I didn't care. Emmett made me fell safe, and I wanted to believe I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

I woke up in Emmett's bed that morning, and he wasn't there. I sat up and looked around the room, water was running in the bathroom, so figured he was in the shower. I went downstairs to the kitchen, found some cereal and fixed a bowl. I sat on one of the barstools at the island and ate.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Emmett said as he entered the kitchen, he was shirtless and wearing blue jean, his hair was still damp and was clinging to his forehead in some places.

"No, I didn't even know you had gotten up." Emmett walked to the cabnit and fixed himself some cereal and sat across from me. My phone rang from somewhere in the living room, I went to get hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. It wasn't it was Ky.

"Hey Leah where are?" Kylie said using the code name we all used when a girl tried to run away.

"I'm fine Kylie, I'm with Emmett, I'm not coming back." I told her.

"That's good Leah, I was thinking of doing the same thing." she said.

"Call me when you do, I'll meet you somewhere and you can take me with you."

"Alright I'll talk to you later Leah, Love you."

"I love you too Ky." I hit the end button and headed back in the kitchen.

"That's not a phone he bought for you is it?" Emmett asked.

"No I bought this one myself after I stopped using, I had some extra cash and I thought it might come in handy."

"I guess it did, who was it?" he asked.

"It was Kylie, checking on me, she'd trying to get out to. I told her to let me know when she does so I can go with her." I told him.

"Do you really wanna go with her?" he asked giving me a strange look.

"I guess, I don't know." I said, " I really don't have any other place to go."

'Why not just stay with me?"

"Royce will be looking for me, and if he saw you he'll be looking for you too. I don't wanna put you our your mom in danger."

"Rosie, I'm not scared of him and if it's really that bad then we can move away." he said. "My brother-in-law has been wanting to take over the dinner for the past year, we could go to my house out in the country." I looked at him trying to processes what he was saying. We've only been talking for a few days, so why was he offering this?

"Why are you doing this Emmett?" I asked, "You don't have to do this."

"I know, but you shouldn't have to live like this Rosie. I know you deserve more, your worth so much more then a eighty door fuck and a quick hit. I knew back when you were tutering me that you were gonna go places, and I'm gonna help you get there" I could feel tears filling my eyes. I hugged Emmett and buried my head in his shoulder, I began to cry remembering everything I wanted to be but threw away. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and just held me while I cried. He rubbed my back and whispered in my ear telling me everything would be okay. After a moment I looked at him and then brought my face up to his and kissed him. I waited for him to pull away but he didn't he just kissed me back. When I pulled back he was looking at with a confussed look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I said looking down. Emmett took my face in his hands.

"Don't apologize, I've wanted to do that since that first day in the diner." He kissed me again softly. "I care about you Rosalie, it's only been a few days and I care more about you then I ever have anyone else. I will not let anything happen to you ever." I didn't say anything I just laid my head against his chest. "Now go get dressed my sister's coming to pick you up and take you to get some clothes."

"Emmett I can't go out in public around here someone will see me, and besides I don't have any money with me. I haven't been able to….work in a few days." I told him.

"I know that, she's gonna take up to Port Angeles, and I'm paying." Emmett kissed me, "Now go get dressed." I went upstairs and put and changed into the same clothes I had on yesterday the only thing I own now. I took the elastic band off my wrist and pulled my hair back in to a long wavy ponytail.

"Hey Rosie, she's here." Emmett called from downstairs. I took the stairs slowly, I was nervous. I didn't know what Emmett had told his sister, or what she thought of me. When I made it downstairs and turned into the living room I saw Emmett sitting next to a small pixie like girl. Emmett stood up when he saw me and walked over to join me.

"Rosie this is my younger sister Alice, Alice this is Rosie." he siad. Alice came up and hugged me.

"Hi Rose, I'm Alice and I'm gonna to take you shopping!" she almost yelled.

"She loves to shop, she actually does most of my shopping." Emmett told. "Well my shopping for clothes anyway I would never let her grocery shop for me."

"You'd eat a lot healthier if I did." Alice smiled. "Are you ready to go Rosalie?"

"Yeah let's go."

On the way to the mall in Port Angeles Alice talked to me about everything. She told about her two little girls and how her husband was in the army. She said that was she was pretty sure she had English with me junior year. I didn't have to say much on the way there, Alice did most of the talking. When we arrived at the store Alice smiled and got out off the car.

"Oh today's gonna be fun." she said. Alice took me into store after store, throwing different outfits at me. There were dresses, shorts, pants, t-shirts, tanks, blouses, and pajamas. We shopped for at least an hour and had almost twenty bags by the time Alice said she needed a break. We took the bags out to Alice's car and and then went to eat at one of the restaurants in the mall. While we were eating Alice kept starring across the table at me.

"Do I have something one my face?" I asked.

"No," Alice laughed, "I'm just trying to figure out why your so special to Emmett." she said. "He really likes you, trust me I'm his sister I know him."

"He just feels sorry for me I think, he knew me back when I was…..in a better place then I am now." I told her.

"No he really cares about you, a lot, and that saying something for Emmett." Alice said as she finished up her salad. "So what else do we need, make-up and shoes. Lets go."

When we got home from our day of shopping it was late, the streets in downtown were already busy and I slumped down in my seat a little hoping Alice wouldn't notice. She glanced over at me and smiled.

"Don't worry these are really dark windows, no one can see in," she said, "and no Emmett didn't tell me anything other then you hiding from someone." she smiled at me. When we pulled in the drive Emmett came out to get some of the bags out of the car.

"Thanks Ali, I doubt she would've had much luck shopping with me." he said.

"Anytime big bro." Alice kissed him on the cheek and then we packed all the bags in the house. "Although I'd love to stay and chat Maddie and Lilly are with mom and I need to get the home and in bed, bye guys."

"Bye Ali." Emmett hugged his sister and walked her to the door. I laid down across the couch and closed my eyes. "Long day?" Emmett asked as he entered the room.

"Very," I told him, "your sister had me running all over the mall." Emmett sat at the end of the couch and put my feet on his lap.

"It looks like you found a lot that you liked." he said.

"Alice picked most of it out."

"Yeah I figured she's been dressing my family for years. I have a feeling you just became her new Barbie doll." we laughed.

"Emmett, thanks for not telling her." I said as I sat up.

"It's not for me to tell babe." Emmett leaned over and kisses me, and I knew I was falling for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"_Did ya really think you could hide from me you little whore.?" Royce said as he smacked me across the face. "You had to have know he wouldn't keep you around forever." He hit me again. "Your worthless little whore Rosie." He took off my shirt. _

"_No Royce stop it, I'm done with this. Stop!" I yelled, and he smacked me._

"_Shut up Rosie. Your not done with this. This is all you've known, this is all you ever will know." Royce started to slide my skirt off. _

"_NO!" I yelled._

"Rose, Rose wake up." I woke up from the horrible nightmare to Emmett's voice. "Rose are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just being here so close to him makes m nervous. Like he can get me at any minute." I told him.

"Rosalie I will not let him get you, I promise you that." Emmett pulled me closer to him. "Now try and get some sleep."

When I woke up light was coming through the window and Emmett had already gotten up. I climbed out of bed and went in the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth before I headed downstairs. I could hear music coming from the kitchen so I fallowed it to find Emmett cooking breakfast and listening to Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback. When he saw me he smiled and started to turn it down.

"Don't do that, I love this song." I said walking over to stand beside him.

"I didn't waked you did I?" Emmett asked giving me a quick kiss.

"No, I didn't hear the music till I was downstairs." I looked over at the stove. "Whatcha cooking?"

'Sausage, egg, and cheese omelets, there my specialty." he said with a smile. "Mainly because there all I can cook, I think there about done if you want one."

"Sure I'll try one." Emmett fixed us both a plate and we sat down at the island and started eating. "These are pretty good."

"Thanks my mom taught me how to make them." Emmett told me. "Rose I was thinking that maybe we should leave for the country house soon to be sure Royce doesn't find you."

"I hate the idea of you leaving your mother behind for me." I said. "You don't even know me well enough to trust that I won't run out on you."

"I know you won't run Rosalie Hale, because I know the girl you really are. The little nerd girl with the round glasses, who's always burried in a book. Deep down that's who you wanna be, past all the pain and bad thoughts, that girls still there."

"I'm not so sure about that, I don't know if I can be that girl anymore. I'm not even sure who I am now." I told him. "I've been living this life cause that's all I've ever known, and I don't know if I can live any other way."

"You can Rosalie, because I'm going to help you, now go get dressed we gotta go somewhere."

I came back downstairs dressed in skinny jeans a purple hoodie with "LOVE" written across it in bright pink and some purple Puma's. I tried to dress in something Royce wouldn't notice me in since we would probably be spending our day in town.

"Very low key." Emmett said as he came up and pulled the hood up over head.

"Stop that you'll mess my hair up." I said as I pulled the hood back down, Emmett just laughed and led me out to the car. "Where are we going?" I asked as we started down the road.

"Alice's house, I've gotta talk to her husband about the diner." he told me.

Alice's lived in a two story brick house on the outskirts of town. There was a pretty little pickte fence around the yard with tow dogs inside playing with a little girl. She smiled when she saw Emmett's truck she ran to the house and yelled into the front door.

"That's little Kylie, my youngest niece." Emmett said. We got of the jeep and Kylie ran up to Emmett he picked her up in a hug.

"Uncle Emmett, mommy told me you was coming to see me. Abby's at school, so her won't get to see you today." Kylie said.

"That's okay, I'll come back and see her some other time. Where's your momma and daddy at Ky?" she squirmed until Emmett put her down then she grabbed his him and tug him toward the house. She led us through the house to the den where Alice was sitting on the couch.

"Emmett, Rose come on in and have a seat." Alice said Emmett and I went and sat on the loveseat. Kylie plopped down in Emmett's lap and turned to face me.

"What's you name?" she asked.

"Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." I told her.

"That's a pretty name, is you uncle Emmett's girlfriend?"

"Yes Ky she is my girlfriend, but only if you say it's okay." Emmett said, giving me a wink.

"Yeah it's okay, hers is pretty and nice." Kylie said.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." I turned toward the sound of my name to see my cousin Jasper standing in front of me. I got up and gave him a hug.

"Jazzy, I've missed you so much." I said.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you call us after you got out of school?" he asked as we sat down.

"I've been here, trying to get by on my own. I didn't want to bother you momma, I knew ya'll where barley getting by with just the two of you." I said.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Thing's haven't gone good Jazzy, I guess all those years with mom just messed me up."

"What happened Rose? Tell me." So I told him right there in front of Alice I gave him the whole story from the time I left mom's house to now. "You should have called me."

"I know Jazz I know." I looked down at my lap.

"All that matter's now is that where trying to help her." Emmett said. "Which is why where here. Jasper I have to get her out of town for alittle while they're looking for her. But in order to do that I'm going to need someone to take over the diner, the club can do without me being there everyday but the diner needs someone. So you still want it?"

"Of course I do, especially if it'll help Rose."

"Thank you Jasper, this means a lot to both of us." Emmett said. "We're one step closer to making everything better."

After we left Alice's house we went to the pet store, Emmett had to get fish food and some stuff for the saltwater tank at the diner. While he shopped I went over to the puppy's. A little Husky puppy in the bottom kennel caught my eye. It was white and gray and had big blue eyes, it was playing with a little red ball and I couldn't help but watch.

"So are you a dog person?" Emmett asked coming up behind me.

"I always wanted a puppy but I never got one, mom said they were to much trouble." I told him. The husky had started rolling around on it's back and nipping at the ball. I giggled and Emmett looked down at me. "Look at the one down in the bottom cage, isn't it cute?"

"Yeah I guess it is." Emmett said looking at the puppy. "Why don't you head on out to the jeep, I'll be out as soon as I pay for these things." I nodded and headed for the door, being sure to pull my hood up before I went outside. I climbed in the jeep and waited for Emmett to get done in the store. Emmett came out with a box and a couple of bags which seemed like an awful lot of stuff for a fish tank He sat the box in the middle of the backseat before climbing in. We sat the for a minute because he said they were bringin more stuff out to the car. After Emmett shut his door I heard it, a quite barking noise.

"You didn't." I said as I turned and looked at the box. Emmett nodded and turned and picked the puppy up out of the box and handed it to me.

"It's a girl by the way." he said. "They're bringing out a kennel, some food, and other puppy stuff." The puppy in my lap trying to see out the window. "What are you gonna name her?"

"How about Shasta?" I asked. "She looks kinda like a Shasta."

"Shasta it is." Emmett smiled. They brought the stuff out and then we headed home for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

A few days after Emmett talked to Jasper the restaurant switched hands and we were on our way out of Forks. Jasper and Alice had been helping us move into Emmett's other house, which was amazing. It was out in the country away from everyone, there was plenty of room for Shasta to run and play, and we were far enough away from other people that I could go outside and play with her. After a week of constant moving we were in.

"So what do you think?" Emmett asked on our first night in the house. We were sitting in the living room watching some movie he had picked up and Shasta was in the floor playing with her ball.

"I like it here," I told him, "I feel at home, and that's something I've never felt" Shasta came running over to me pawing at me leg until I picked her up.

"I'm glad you do. I want you to know you can stay here Rose, and that your safe here." Emmett said.

"I think that's starting to sink in now." I said leaning back against him. "Do you ever wonder why we never even considered dating in high school?"

"Cause back them we were both at different points in our lives. You were trying to get away, and I wanted to stay where I was. If you hadn't been my tutor we never would have crossed paths." he said.

"I suppose that's true."

"I have known then though, about everything, my heart would have been sit on you. We would have been together from the start and no one would have hurt you." Emmett wrapped his arm's around me pulling me tight against him. "Now let's get some sleep we have company coming by tomorrow."

Emmett's mother, step dad, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett's younger brother, his wife and their daughter, where coming by the house for a house warming party. This would be the first time I was formally introduced to all of them but Alice and Jasper. I was nervous and had this been a few months earlier I would be taking hit right now to calm my nerves. Emmett assured everything would be okay, I wasn't so sure, I'm not exactly the girl you bring home to momma.

"Edward and Bella are here Rose." Emmett called and I went downstairs to join him. Emmett's brother looked nothing like him, he was tall and slender with sandy hair and green eyes.

"Bella will be in, in just a moment she's getting Nessie out of the car." Edward said, and Emmett nodded.

"Rosalie, this is my little brother Edward, Edward this is-"

"Rosie, is that you?" I turned to see yet another face from my past in the doorway.

"Izzy Swan, glad to know your doing okay after all this time." I smiled.

"It's Bella Cullen now, " she said, "and this is my daughter Nessie." She motioned to the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Looks like life's better for you now." I said. Bella had ran from Royce a couple years ago, and we never heard from her again. She was one of the few Kylie and I had taken under our wing, so we worried about her when she left.

"You too, when did you get away?" she asked as we took our seats.

"A few weeks ago, he caught me with Emmett, so I ran."

I told her.

"Well I'm glad you finally got away. How's Ky?"

"She was waiting on me to leave she's probably halfway to Tennessee by now." I told her.

"That's good, Royce is probably furious you were his two best girls." Bella said. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it finding Alice, Jasper, there two little girls and Esme.

"Hey cousin." Jasper said giving me a hug, Ally and Abby ran past us to Emmett, who gathered them up in a big hug. I led them to where everyone else was and we all sat down while the girls played with Shasta in the floor.

"So Jazz how's the diner?" Emmett asked.

"It's a bit harder then I thought, but I like it." Jasper smiled.

"I'm just glad ya'll are out here where Rose is safe." Esme said. "Royce has been walking by the diner everyday waiting for you to stop by Rose."

"If he does it again Esme let me know and we maybe able to do something about." Edward told her.

"Yeah, if Royce thinks Rose will come there, or if he knows about Emmett he won't stop. Rose was one of first girls and his best. He knows she makes money, and she doesn't use like the others." Bella said.

"Esme I don't want you to be involved in all this." I looked across at Emmett's mother, taking in her small frame, knowing that Royce wouldn't care that she was an older women.

"Hun, your with my Emmett, your part of the family now," Esme smiled. "This isn't the first time we've been through this, he came after Bella too."

"He'll chase after Rose longer though, he won't worry about a restraining order." Bella told them, "He'll just get her and send her somewhere else so no one can find her. It's not hard to get girls like us to dissaper."

"She's right, most of the girls back at the house are runnaways, and girls that were kicked out. Most if them don't even go by their real names. Royce sends girls away and sells them to other guys all the time." I added.

"We won't let that happen." Emmett said. "Jasper and I will keep you safe, and will Edward start getting some legal papers together.

"This is his fifth offence, he should be getting charge with soliciting, possession, and rape. That is if all the girls will speak out."

"I'm sure they will, if they know it'll keep Royce away." Bella said and I agreed. But we both knew this was dangerous Royce had friends powerful friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been a couple day's since I've hears from Kylie, and in a situation like this that usually mint something bad. So I waited for Emmett to go to work and then I got ready to go to town. I put on jean's, a hoodie, tennis shoes and some big sunglasses. I pulled my hair back and put a hat on. I took the Mustang into town since it had the darkest windows, I couldn't get out of the car but I could drive and look for her.

I drove through the streets, checking every corner, and looking down every ally, but I didn't see her. I was about to head home when something caught my eye. It was a young girl running out of the ally, two of Royce's guys behind her. I stopped the car a rolled the window down.

"Get in now." I yelled. She got in the car without hesitation, and I sped off.

"Who are you?" she asked as we got further away from town.

"My name's Rosalie Hale, I use to work for Royce." I told her.

"You're the one their after, the one that ran off with her boyfriend." she said.

"That's me, now what's your name?"

"Abby Johnson." she said.

"How old are you Abby?" I asked her.

"Sixteen almost seventeen." she was young, younger the most of the other girls I knew working for Royce. "I just got her a couple weeks ago."

"Why aren't you with your parents?"

"Don't have any." she said looking out the window.

"Well, I'm going to take you back to my place, you've got some pretty good cuts on you, I need to look at them and make sure you don't need stitches." I took Abby to the house, and took a closer look at her she was cut and bruised from head to toe. I bandaged her up and then had her lay down on the couch.

"When's the last time you used Abby?" I asked.

"They shot me up when they found me this morning." she told me, "I ran off last night, but they found me this morning in the ally, I don't know how long they've been there, beating and raping me." she said as she started to cry.

"It's all going to be okay now Abby." I said giving her a hug. "I'm going to call Emmett's dad and have him come look at and make sure your okay, we'll figure the rest out from there." I called Carlisle and told him to get over here, and then I left a message for Emmett. Carlisle was at the house and ready to go in a matter of minutes.

"What's the matter Rosie?" he asked.

"I was out today looking for Kylie, when I saw this girl being chased out of the ally by Royce's guys. She's only sixteen, she been beaten, raped and drugged. I bandaged her up the best I could but I thought you should look at her"

"You did the right thing Rose." he went into the living room to tend to Abby. Emmett came through the door moment's later.

"What's going on Rose?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"I took the Mustang into to town to look for Kylie, but I found someone else instead." I told him. "She had tried to run, but they found her and cornered her, she said they've had her since this morning. They've drugged her, beat her, and raped her. She's only sixteen." I said as a tear feel down my cheek. Emmett wrapped me in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Well she's safe now, is dad looking at her?" he asked.

"Yeah there in the living room." I told him. "Emmett, she has nowhere to go but right back to him. She's has no parents, and I don't want her to go back there."

"She can stay here," he said, "we've go the room and it'd be better then sending her out on her own." I hugged them and we went to join Abby and Carlisle.

"Abby, this Emmett, he helped me get off the streets, he said you can stay as long as you like." I told her.

"How is she dad?" Emmett asked.

"Physicaly she's okay, alittle cut and brusied but they'll heal." Carlisle said. "But I need to speak to the two of in the hall." Carlisle lead us out into the hallway. "She has quite a few drugs in her system, now I know you've been through this Rose, but Emmett hasn't. Withdraws are an ugly thing, she'll be violent, she may threaten herself, you've got to stay strong." we nodded and told Carlisle goodbye before joining Abby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"I can't fucking take this anymore," Abby yelled, "I'm getting the hell out of here." Her withdraws had made her miserable, and she was ready to use again.

"No Abby you can't leave not now, your so close to being clean." I told her, she stood up from the seat and starred me down. "Emmett, get in here now." As I called for Emmett she started to make for the door. We had done this atleast once a day for the past three days, so Emmett had beat her there and had a hold of her.

"Let me go." she yelled and kicked at Emmett, he picked here up and carried her upstairs. "You can't do this to me, your not my parents."

"Yeah well we care about what happens to you Abby," Emmett said, "you'll thank us when all this is over." I fallowed them upstairs, Abby was still kicking and screaming when we reached her room. "Please don't fight us on this Abby" Emmett said softly as he laid her down on the bed. She calmed when her head hit the pillow.

"I promise you Abby it gets better, and once your free from it, everything is easier." I told her pushing her damp hair out of her face.

"It's just so hard." she said before she started crying.

"I know it is, but you just gotta push through it."

We left the room after she feel asleep, and it took her awhile to fall asleep. Hopefully the nightmares, and shakes wouldn't come back and wake her up again.

"It's funny how taking care of her has made me feel so protective over here, almost like….like" Emmett struggled to find the right word.

"Like she's your daughter." I finished for him.

"Yeah, I know it's really silly, but I feel like she's part of me now, and I'm all she has." Emmett told me. "The other day, when you were out with Alice, she told me I was the closest thing to a father she ever had, and I was really happy she had said that."

"I hope she decides to stick around after all this is over, cause she really has nowhere else to go and I'd hate to see her go back to him." I said.

"We won't let that happen Rosie, I promise." Emmett said before he kissed the top of my head.

The next morning Abby was able to get out of bed without feeling dizzy, which was a good sign. Emmett had left for work and I was in the kitchen when she came downstairs.

"I'm so hungry, I fell like I haven't ate in weeks." she said sitting on one of the barstools.

"That's because the only thing you've been able to keep down for the past week is water and crackers." I told her, "Here have some Rice Crispies." I passed the box toward her and handed her milk, a bowl, and a spoon.

"Thanks, sorry about yesterday," she said, "and every other day."

"It's okay, we know you didn't mean. I've been where you are, it's not a very pleasant thing, it took five years to stop." I walked over and hugged. "It looks like your starting to get better now and that's all that matters."

"Thanks Rose." she smiled.

"After breakfast Alice and I are gonna take you up to Port Angles to do some shopping, if that's okay?"

"Yeah sounds fun."

We the left the house at about eleven and made to Port Angles by eleven-thirty. Abby was excited to be getting out of the house, I was nervous she might make a run for it.

"You'll like shopping with Alice, she knows exactly what to get." I told Abby as we walked into one of the stores. She watched as Alice went from rack to rack grabbing jeans, shirts and dresses. She brought them to Abby and sent her to the changing room.

"I'm gonna go find some shoes make sure she likes everything." Alice said before gliding off to the shoes. I stay and watched as Abby fell in love with outfit after outfit, it made me happy to see her enjoying herself.

"Where'd Alice go?" She asked when she finished.

"She's getting shoes." I told her as we walked over to join Ali. By the end of the trip Abby had enough close to last for months, and shoes to match.

"Thank you guys so much." she said as we stopped for lunch.

"Your welcome Abby, we're happy to help." Alice said. "Royce has hurt to many amazing girls, I'm glad I've helped get three of them off the street."

"Emmett wanted to make sure you were comfortable and had everything you needed so he insisted we get you some more cloths." I told her.

"He's been very nice to me," Abby sighed, "he's the only man in my life who's ever cared about, the only one who's never hurt me."

"He see's you as his daughter Abby, he want's you to be happy." I told her, and she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm finishing up the first Twilight I've ever done and it's been kind of time consuming. I hope this chapter helps make up for it. **

**Chapter 8.**

**Abby's POV**

Two months, that's how long I've been living with my new parents. Parents, that word was so strange to me, before it didn't mean much but now everything was different. Mom and Dad loved me like I was their own flesh and blood, and I cherished every moment of it. Dad spoiled buying me everything that caught my eye.

Mom finally found Kylie, she was staying in Florida with her older sister, which put both our minds at ease. I loved every one in my new family, grandma and pawpaw welcomed me immediately, and my cousin were all amazing. Alice's oldest daughter had the same name as and insisted that she got to stay Abby so I started going by Abigail. Her youngest sister Kaylie loved spending the night with me, she was always wanting to play dress up and making me give her makeovers. Little Nessie had to be my favorite though, she was only two and was so adorable.

I was taking online classes to help me catch up in school, and next year I would be transferring to a private school right outside of town. Aunt Alice took me shopping almost every week, and when she didn't she would bring me home bags of clothes. My new life was better then anything I could have ever dreamed of.

**Rosie's POV**

Life was amazing right now, I had Emmett and Abigail, I wasn't sure it could get much better then this. Of course while this was blissful we were also hard at work trying to get Royce off the street. Edward had around and a investigation was now under way, however they made sure Abigail, Bella, Kylie, and I would testify against him. Everyone agreed to it of course and Royce was now being watched. I waited everyday for a letter saying our case would be heard.

Kylie called me everyday, she loved it in Florida, the sun, the beach, the boys. She was sharing an apartment with her sister, and had a job at a surf shop. I was proud of her, and she was happy to her Abigail was safe.

"She was kinda like my little sister," she told me, "She became his new favorite after you left, I think it's the blonde hair." she half laughed. "I couldn't help but thinking she was to pretty for all that." I promised her we'd come visit once it was safe enough to travel and she couldn't wait to see us.

Emmett was spoiling our newly adopted daughter. In the two months she's been here, she's painted her room purple, bought completely new furniture, new comforter, new curtian's, and somehow manage to steal Shasta away from me. I loved her though with all my heart. I already had so many pictures of her it wasn't even funny, her and Shasta asleep on the couch, her playing with Nessie, her and Abby asleep in her bed, her giving Kaylie a makeover. I think she's starting to get annoyed with it, but I don't care. A knock on the front door brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it." Abigail said running to the front door. "Uncle Edward," she gave him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you and your mom." he walked into the living room. "Have a seat Abigail." He sat down in front of me and she took the open seat beside me. "They've collected enough evidence, and enlisted a few more girls to speak out in your case." he told us, "and if you still want to go through with it, we can proceed to court now."

"Well let's do this then." I said, "The sooner we get this all over with the better things will be, for all of us." I took Abigail's hand in mine.

"We need to figure out a safe way for Kylie to get here." she said. "He'll be watching the airports now that three of us are gone."

"She's right," I agreed, "She'll need to land somewhere else and one of us drive to get her."

"I'm taking care of that," Edward assured us, "the only thing you ladies need to worry about is getting your statements together, I'll take care of the rest." Edward hugged us goodbye and then left.

"This is really happening." Abigail said starring straight ahead. "I don't know if I can handle seeing him face to face. He's in all my nightmares, and sometimes he comes into my thoughts during the day." tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm scared mom." I wraped her in a hug and held on to her as she started to cry.

"Everything will be okay. I won't let him hurt you I promise." I told her, "If he came anywhere near you daddy would kill him and you know that." I kissed the top of her head.

I told Emmett about what Edward had said that night after Abigail was in bed. He was scared for Abigail almost as much as I was. I told him about her breakdown after Edward left and what she'd said about her nightmares.

"I hope that bastard rots in hell for everything he's put all of you through." Emmett growled. "My little girl won't even walk to the mailbox by herself for fear of being taken away from us. The courts better make the right decision in all this our I might have to do something."

"Please don't do anything that will put you in danger," I said, "She doesn't need that right now, she just needs a dad." As if on cue Abigail was at our door.

"This makes me feel insanely stupid she said but, I can't sleep every time I close my eyes he's there." she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on lay down in here with us, this bed plenty big enough." I told her. She crawled in the middle of the bed, unsure of where to lay down. Emmett wrapped his arm around her and held her.

"No one is going to hurt," he told her, "Not as long as your mom and I are here, so try and get some sleep." Emmett stroked her hair and we talked till she feel asleep, Emmett left the room to go sleep on the couch so we would have more space. I slept with my daughter beside me and the love my life in the just rooms away, feeling safe and loved.

When I woke up the bed was empty I looked around the room but no one was there, I could hear laughter and music coming from the front of the house. So I dressed and went to investigate. As I neared the kitchen I could hear the music more clearly.

"_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go, she takes it off nice and slow cause that's porn star dancing." _I turned the corner and saw Emmett at the stove cooking breakfast, Abigail sitting on the counter doing some kind of dance and singing along, and some boy about her age was sitting at the table.

"Good morning everyone." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Abigail said before going back to the song. I walked over to Emmett who gave me a kiss.

"Her song choice not mine," he said with a laugh. "Oh Rose, this is Embry, he use to help me out in the dinner, Embry this is Rose."

"Hi Rose, it's nice to meet you." he waved in my direction.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. "Abigail get off the counter." she hopped down and took a seat at the table.

"So how old are you?" she asked Embry.

"I'm seventeen." he told her.

"Why aren't you in school?" she gave him quizzical look.

"I dropped out, now what about you?" he turned on her.

"Online classes, just until next year." she told him.

"Unless she can keep her grades up." I added. "Then we just may let her finish high school online." she smiled. They started chatting and I turned to Emmett. "Care to explain why he's here?"

"He's gonna help me fix up the fence around the property for some extra cash, and I thought Abigail could use some teen to teen interaction to clear her mind." he looked aver at the two of them, "although I wish I knew some girl teenagers instead." I laughed quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Abigail and Embry became close he came to see her everyday, and she even opened up enough to tell him her story. I think we were both surprised when he didn't run away after that. We had our first court date tomorrow so he was spending a little extra time with her today. She was jumpy, I knew the feeling it was days like this that made us both want a score.

"Rosalie," I turned around and saw Embry standing there. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it Embry?" I could see Abigail sleep in the couch.

"Could I go with guys tomorrow?" he asked. "She's upset, and she's gonna need all the support she can get tomorrow."

"Of course Embry, I know what she's feeling right now and she's gonna need everyone's help right now we all are." he walked back into the other room to join Abigail, someone knocked on the door a minute later and my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

"I'll get it." he said, seeing the anxiety on my face. He walked carefully to the door. "How's there?" he asked before opening it.

"It's Bella and Kylie." the sound of Bella's voice calmed y nerves. He opened the door and Kylie flew in, running up to hug me.

"I've been so worried about you." she said. "I've missed you so much, it's like I've lost a freaking sister."

"I know the feeling," I sighed. "I actually went out looking for you. Which is how she got here." I motioned to the sleeping girl on the couch. Bella walked over to join us Embry took his spot by Abigail.

"I have to go Edward's waiting outside in the car." She hugged us both quickly. "Emmett's on his way home, he want's Embry to stay here until then."

"I doubt he'll leave at all tonight, he's worried about her." I said. Bella left quickly and Kylie and went to sit in the living room.

"Are you really going to adopt her?" she asked me.

"Yeah as soon as all this is over with and we're safe." I told her. "She already calls us mom and dad, she's never had that before so this is all as new to her as it is to us."

"She's a sweet girl, always trying to help everyone out, even when she was in trouble herself." Kylie sighed. "I just couldn't believe how young she was, just sixteen when he took her in, one of his youngest yet."

"We're going to stop him Ky, everything will be taken care of tomorrow." We waited up till Emmett came home, he packed Abigail up to her room. That night he stayed down in the living room with Embry, one sleep while the other kept watch, all of us afraid Royce would try something.

I'd never been happier to see sunlight, I got out of bed and woke Abigail and Kylie up before I started getting ready. I put on one of the nice dress skirt Alice had bought when I first moved and let hair hang in it's natural waves.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked as he entered the room.

"I'm scared, more for Abigail then myself. I don't want him to get to her again." I told him. "He needs to be stopped, he has to be stopped or this will happen again and again."

"We're going to stop him, Edward has at least ten girls testifying against Royce." Emmett hugged me close to him. "Nothing is going to happen to you, or Abigail, not while I'm here, and not as long as Embry's hanging around."

"I hope your right." We left the house soon after arriving at the court house in a mob. Emmett's whole family came Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Kylie, Abigail, Bella and I walked in together and met up with the other girls in a room the was being guarded to court started. It was nice seeing them all again, my older, hoping that soon we would all be safe to live our lives.

When the bailiff came to get us and we were escorted into the courtroom by a number of officers my heart started racing. Abigail's hand found mine and she held on tight. When he saw us all come in he started laughing.

"You bitches should have been smarted then this, I've got you all in one place, and I know who your going home with." he said. His lawyer ordered him to sit down and we took our seats behind Edward.

"The case today is the City of Forks verse Mr. Royce King, all parties were sworn in ahead of time and may be seated." Everyone took there seats and waited for the judge to speak.

"Mr. King, I see you've returned to my courtroom, and this time it looks as though your charges could be more serious. You are being charge with possession, multiple rape and solicitation counts, the youngest of which is a sixteen your old girl." the judge looked at Edward, "Would you like to call your first witness?"

"Yes your honor, Ms. Abigail Johnson." Abigail squeezed my hand before walking up to the stand Edward close behind. "Ms. Johnson please tell us how you met Mr. King."

"He found me, I had runaway from my house. My parent's there both alcoholics and drug addicts, my dad use to hit me and mom would just sit there and laugh. I thought I'd be better if I was away from them and I was until he found me. He took me in, let me stay there for free for awhile, but things changed after the first week. He told me if I was going to stay there I would have to work and when I said no he got angry. 'I'm going to have to show this bitch how things are done.' he told some of the guys in the room. That's when he shot me up, and then they all took turns raping me." Abigail was starting to cry now and it broke my heart knowing there was nothing I could do. "He kept me in a room for a week shooting me up, by the time he let me out I was addicted and willing to anything to keep the withdrawals away." she paused and stared out into the distance. "It took me two months to build up the courage to get away, and when I did they chased after me. I was safe for a night, but they found me the next morning, drugging me make me easier to catch . If Rosalie hadn't been driving by looking for Kylie, they would've took me back."

"Thank you Abigail." Edward said, Royce's lawyer stood up and walked over to Abigail.

"Why didn't you call the police when Royce and his friends first attacked you?" he asked her.

"He would have killed me." Abigail almost yelled. "I've seen him break girls arms for even talking to someone they weren't suppose to."

"No further questions you honor." Edward walked Abigail back to her seat. "Mr. Cullen your next witness,"

"Rosalie Hale, your honor." I walked up to the stands not even glancing in Royce's direction. "Ms. Hale, I would like you to start out by telling us the state Ms. Johnson was in when you got her home."

"She was physically okay," I told him, "she had some cut's and bruises from fighting Royce's guys off. She had a lot of drugs in her system though, and anyone who's had to go through withdrawals knows that worse then any cut's or bruises. Emmett and I kept her with us and helped her work through it. She wanted to leave, go back to him just so the withdrawals would stop." I looked out and found Abigail Emmett had his arm around her and she was leaning against him. "She got better and she's stayed with us since."

"Now Rose tell us how you came to know Royce King." Edward said.

"Like most girls that come to Royce I was looking for a way out. I was a bright girl, straight A's but I felt worthless because of my past. My mother started selling me for sex when I was really young so that's the only thing I ever thought I could do. When Royce took me in he didn't give me an easy week like Abigail, he raped me the first night I was there. I stayed with him for a few years, until I met Emmett, Royce saw me with him and I knew what would happen if I went back so I ran. Emmett's family's helped take care of me, Bella and Abigail, and I'm grateful to them all." Edward nodded and Royce's lawyer came up.

"Ms. Hale why didn't you wait so long to run from Mr. King if things where so bad?" he asked.

"He had me hooked on drugs and scared of him. I was homeless with no family, and no one to run to." I said. "If I had a place to go trust me I would have went."

"No further questions." he said and I went to take my seat. It went on like this for an hour, all the girls telling their story, Royce's lawyer trying to find a flaw in it. The court let out for reaches and those girls that came alone were shuffled back to the room, we all we all went out in the hallway to wait, which was a mistake.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, you should know better then this." he said coming up behind us. "I'll walk I always do, and when this is over, I'm taken the four of you down." he laughed. "Looking good Izzy, I hear you got a little girl, can't wait to get my hands on her." Edward jumped at Royce but Emmett stopped.

"He wants you to come after him, lets just go back in the courtroom." Bella spoke softly. Thirty minutes later the jury returned with the verdict.

"Royce King, you are being charged with possession, 11 counts of soliciting, 1 count of soliciting a minor, 11 counts of rape, and one count of rape against a minor. You will spend no less the thirty-five years in the state prison, and if you have any further contact with these girls, you will stay locked up till your last days." the judge said, We all let out a sigh of relief we were free, all of us. We could live our lives and not have to worry about Royce any longer. I walked outside the courthouse, arm linked with Emmett, Abigail holding my hand. I was confused when we stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Rosalie," Emmett said, "I need to ask you something." everyone turned to look at us as Emmett kneeled. "You've turned my life upside down in everyway possible, I love with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I gasped.

"Yes, but only if Abigail will let us adopt her." We turned to face her.

"Of course!" she jumped up and hugged us. This was the start of my future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Two year's Later**

**Rosalie's Pov**

I now had the perfect life, Emmett and I have been married for two years and have the most adorable twins. Emalie Dawn and Dale Matthew there one and half today. Abigail starts college next fall and Embry's moving with her to keep her safe, she adores her younger siblings and is having a hard time at the thought of leaving them. I watched her and Embry now, chasing the stumbling twosome around the yard, Shasta close behind keeping watch an was content with myself.

"We have the best family ever." Emmett said as he snaked his arms around me. "A beautiful baby girl, an amazing son, and a gorgeous and smart daughter, and a very protective future son-in-law." I turned to him.

"Future son-in-law, do you know something I don't?" I asked.

"He came and talked to me earlier, says he's gonna ask her tonight, so the families getting a big surprise." he told me. "Who would have thought two girls stuck were you two were could have their lives turned around so quickly."

"When you've got people that love you anything's possible." I said giving him a kiss. There was a knock on the front door. "That's probably your mom, and everyone else." we walked to the door together and sure enough my family was there. Bella, Edward, a now four year old Nessie and her little brother EJ were the first in. Bella hugged me and Nessie flew out the back door to join the others. Then came Kylie who was seeing one of Bella's friends' Jacob, she hugged me before going out to see Abigail. Emmett's mom and stepped dad followed her in hugging us both before Emmett took them outside to meet the others. . The last one's in were my cousin Jasper, his wife Alice and there two little girls Abby and Kaylie.

"Jazz, I'm so glad you could make it." I hugged him.

"I wouldn't miss, two years ago today I got my cousin back for good." I walked with them outside were Emmett had already started grilling, the kids played and we talked while the food cooked. We ate outside on the patio talking and laughing until Embry called for everyone's attention.

"Abigail Lynn McCarty, somewhere between that first day I meet you when you were singing and dancing in your kitchen and now I've fallen in love with." he said taking her hand in his. "I don't know how or why but I did. Now before we move this fall I want you do one thing. Marry me Abigail?"

"Yes!" she yelled hugging him tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile, next to me Emmett cleared his throat.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming over tonight, this day is special to everyone in this family." he said. "It's the day these four girls finally got there freedom back, and the day we got their safety back. It's also the day I asked this girl to marry me," he put his arm around me, "and this one to be my daughter. Now I have two amazing kids, that I love to death, and soon I'll have a son-in-law that I know loves my daughter almost as much as I do. Family doesn't get much better then this." Everyone clapped.

"Well everyone else is making announcements so here's mine." Kylie said, "Jake and I are having a baby." I ran over and hugged my oldest friend happy that she was finally getting a family of her own.

"It seems like life's getting better for all of us." I said. "It's hard to believe after going through so much we could have all of this."

"It's ours Rosie and I wouldn't have it any other way." Kylie smiled at me. I wasn't just living life to survive now. I was living because I wanted to, because I wanted to see my kids faces in the morning and talk to family all day. I was living life for them and they were living for me.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading guys, leave me reviews and check out some of my other stories. :)**


End file.
